Laundry detergent powder manufacturers seek to provide products that have excellent cleaning performance. In order to meet this need, laundry detergent powder manufacturers incorporate ingredients such as polymers and detersive surfactants into their products. There are many different types of polymers and surfactants available to the laundry detergent manufacturer and there are a variety of different methods these ingredients can be incorporated into a laundry detergent powder product.
There is also a need to provide laundry detergent powder products that exhibit good sudsing upon contact with water. In addition, consumers confidence in the performance of the laundry detergent powder during the laundering process is significantly increased when the product has a good sudsing profile. The longevity of sudsing is important to the consumer.
The inventors have found that the resultant cleaning performance of the laundry detergent powder depends not only on the combination of the type of polymer and the type of detersive surfactant incorporated, but also on the particle architecture of the polymer particle and the detersive surfactant particle.
The inventors have found that when this particle architecture is optimized as defined by the claims of the present invention, the cleaning performance of the laundry detergent powder product is improved. In addition, the inventors have found that upon dissolution with water, this specific particle architecture also provides a excellent sudsing profile, especially longevity of sudsing.